


Sunshine

by Art_4488



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kenma is so sweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_4488/pseuds/Art_4488
Summary: Sunday means date for Kenma and Hinata. Kenma is very excited for his date with Hinata .Every hour, minute and second counts to him now so he's going to make the best of it .
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim after listening to a song.

I bought you things that I didn't even have the money for  
If I could make you feel so rich , I don't mind feeling poor 

Kenma jolted from his bed even before the alarm went off. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers making all the sleep go away. He stretched his right arm and turned off the alarm . He must be so excited that he couldn't even sleep properly and woke up even before the alarm he set yesterday night .

There's something about you so addictive ,had me needing more  
Yeah ,I just wanna hold you  
Baby, You're the one I want 

Kenma went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and started dressing up for his date with Hinata .He didn't even prepare breakfast for himself today because he's going to have it with Hinata togethere. But how long as it been that he's been skipping breakfast? He can't even remember the last time he had breakfast only on Sunday with Hinata. Let's just say he's too lazy to make himself breakfast or he doesn't feel hungry anymore these days and he doesn't want to go out either .

" Shoyo is going to be so mad if he know this " he muttered to himself.  
He knows how Hinata cares about his health .He's dead serious and strict when it comes to his diet. 

I know I've said this all before but I'll say it again  
You're the one one I want and I can't pretend 

Kenma picked a cream and white striped long sleeves with a black cardigan and equally dark jeans rolled up to his ankle. He styled his hair in a bun since his hair was getting longer. Winter was approaching and Kenma had never had a good tolerance of the cold .

I remember cloudy days, we cuddled in my bed  
The thought of loosing you just makes no sense inside my head 

Kenma went out of his appartment and the morning sun hit his face. He closed his eyes letting the sun hit his face enjoying the warmth . How long has it been that he's been out in the sun. He smiled to himself feeling the freshness of the early morning. Surprisingly he feel very energetic today. This is so unlike Kenma .

" I don't feel so Kenma today " 

Kenma laugh at his own statement. Does that even make sense? Somehow it feels like it does .And for now as long as he feels it that's all it matters. 

He sprinted down to the road. Oh! How happy he looks thinking about today's date. He's been grinning like Cheshire Cat since morning. Actually he's been so excited about this date since yesterday that he didn't even play his game and went to bed early so that he wouldn't be late but he couldn't sleep the whole night thinking what he should he wear and what should they do together? 

He only fall asleep after reading the old text he and Hinata send each other. Those are his bed time story.  
He finds peace in those old text. They are his solace. 

You're the reason that I believe love is real  
Ain't nobody make me feel like the you make me feel 

While walking down the street Kenma remembers the first day he met Hinata. He was lost and while waiting for Kuroo to pick him up , Hinata called him asking if he was lost.

" Hey! Are you lost? "

Kenma looked up and saw a boisterous young boy sprinting towards him with a vibrant orange coloured hair, a large honey eyes staring at him with a big smile. It seems like he radiates light like the sun .  
And that moment Kenma never thought if he would fall in love with this young boy but he definitely loved his smile. They're so beautiful, The most beautiful smile he had ever seen .

I can't love anybody love I like you  
You're the only one I want  
Nobody can compare to you 

Kenma walked dreamily slowly thinking about all those things they did together. They were just strangers but now they're the closest. And he never thought that he could be so close to someone other than his parents and his childhood friend, Kuroo. Now it seems like he is the closest to Hinata and he feels like he knows him for a long long time .

Nobody love me like you love me  
And I can't live nobody like I love you  
You remind me of the sun  
What am I supposed to do now?  
I'm so in love with you  
And I can't get over with you 

Kenma watch the people walking the streets. Different kind of people some with their love ones, some with their friends laughing and smiling. Yes, it's Sunday and it's holiday today. Then he saw a girl selling some sunflowers in front of a cafe he went towards the florist. 

" how much for these sunflowers? " 

He bought the flowers and when he looked at his watch –

" OMG it's going to be late. Shoyo must be hungry!"

While walking idly remembering the past Kenma lost track of time and now he's a going to be late. Kenma started walking a little fast and then he pulled up a speed and stared running . 

Kenma running! Wow .....Kuroo would laugh at this. Kenma is the very embodiment of a sloth. He hardly walks fast or talk. But look at this he's running! 

"Shoyo....Shoyo....What have you done to me "

What's a lie and what's the truth  
I cannot get over you  
Doesn't matter what I do

Kenma makes in time but he's out of breath and he's smiling. He stood outside Hinata's hospital room .  
And to the door reads the no. 2237

He gently knocks the door twice and then he opened the door .

Everywhere I go I see you  
Everytime I saw the sun it reminds me of you  
I try to act like I don't care but  
Everyone knows ( that I care) 

The door opens and he saw Hinata sitting on his bed looking outside his window. His vibrant coloured orange hair has all fallen off and now he's wearing a gray beanie covering his head .  
Once he heard the door opens he turned towards Kenma and offered him a beautiful warm smile which Kenma always love and fell in love every single time . 

Even though his hair are gone, his honey coloured eyes are still vibrant and so bright and his smile is still so beautiful .He's so beautiful. Such a handsome man , his Sunshine. 

"Kenma.... I thought you won't be coming today "

Kenma is a busy man but he will always have time for his sunshine.He went towards Hinata offered the sunflowers. Hinata took it and place it on the flower vase on the side table on the right side of his bed.  
Kenma outstretched his arms and pulled Hinata in a hug .

" how can I forget my special date with my sunshine " 

He can feel Hinata smile at his remark. He can't see his face because Hinata's head was snuggled against his chest but he knows Hinata blushed . 

He doesn't know how long this is going to keep going but for now he feel so safe and so right with Hinata in his arms. He feels so happy. So, he forgets about all the bad things in his life , all the worries and for now he will enjoy every moment he had with the one he loves more than his life. 

Ain't nobody gonna make you feel like I feel  
Ain't nobody gonna want you like I want you  
Ain't nobody gonna trust you like I trust you  
Ain't nobody gonna love you like I love you 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it  
> – Art


End file.
